


Affliction

by Midnightmoonwhite



Series: Sormik Week 2017 [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Kidnapping?, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Modernish AU, Sick Michael, Sormikweek2017, Young Mikleo, Young Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightmoonwhite/pseuds/Midnightmoonwhite
Summary: “He was sick before the illness took him. He lived in two worlds. He saw things no one else could, things that overlapped for him in this reality.”OR in whichAn AU where Michael has a mental illness only Lailah knows about and he imagines the Shepherds tale and everyone's a human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> I've never really wrote anything for any fandoms but I figured I would give it a try for sormik week.  
> This wasn't initially what I was planning to write for day 1 but then I started writing and this is what came out.  
> This is basically a twist to the real plot so naturally some things have been altered to work with this.  
> I additionally have no beta so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes, feel free to point them out.

Sometimes Muse wished she could forget but at the same time, she never wants to forget. Not her child, not Mikleo. The day still haunts her in her sleep.

Mikleo had just turned five years old, he was a bit shy for a child but nevertheless Sorey would drag him along as exuberant as always. They often would be seen wandering around the village of Elysia, albeit aimlessly, they would always insist it was an adventure. This would always have Muse and Selene giggling at their antics.

The giggling however, did not last forever.

One day Muses brother, Michael, returned from one of his many excursions. He’s been doing so for research purposes to help him on a few works he’s been trying to write.

Upon every one of his arrivals Sorey and Mikleo would rush up to him to hear of his adventures with wide eyes. Occasionally Michael would bring back a gift for the two which would only add to their delight.

This time Muse couldn’t help but feel that something seemed off. Perhaps he didn’t find what he was looking for this time. It wouldn’t necessarily be a first. Muse figured she could ask him of it tomorrow since he was always tired after such trips and she didn’t want to put him in a sour mood after just returning.

But Muse never was able to ask. As the sun was going down that same day, a fire had started.

When Muse saw the smoke rising in the distance that same bad feeling from earlier came back. To make matters worse the smoke was coming from the direction of Michaels home.

Muse couldn’t help the panic rising in her mind. With Michael's earlier return Sorey and Mikleo would undoubtedly be nearby. Muse turned to look at Selene who had previously been sitting by her side. Now she stood with her green eyes wide with fear staring at the smoke.

Muse knew they were thinking the same thing.

They ran.

Elysia was small and so did not have it’s own fire department however they did have a few back up things left behind by a neighboring city in case things got too out of hand before one of their fire departments could arrive. Muse knew that they should alert those locally trained for a fire but given the circumstances it was too dire for them to make any pit stops. They had just hoped that others spotted the smoke as soon as they did.

By the time they had arrived at the scene the house was in flames. The amount of smoke it gave off made it hard for them to breathe, even harder after being out of breath from the run.

Luckily others from the village were arriving shortly after but the looks on Muse and Selene's face only made them worry more.

Everyone knew that Muse and Selene were mothers to the youngest two in the village and if they were the first to arrive at this fire it could only mean one thing…

* * *

Amongst the chaos that was his home, Michael could hear the calls of Muse and Selene. Both calling for their children. But he couldn’t return them, even if he is sorry for the pain he’s bringing, even if he didn’t want it to be like this, it’s for the best. That's what his brain had surmised anyways.

He’s now carrying both children, one in each arm. He wasn’t intending to take both, no not at all, but with Sorey being the ever loyal follower of Mikleo and vice versa, he couldn’t just send one back now. No, they have to disappear, permanently. It’s for the best, or at least that’s what he told himself.

* * *

By the time the fire department arrived it was far too late. 

Anything worth salvaging was destroyed.

And anyone able to be saved was consumed.

* * *

Selene could easily say she had had similar nightmares. They had both lost something- someone, important that day, and their own child no less. 

At first she wouldn’t sleep, she couldn’t.

Whenever she did she would be shown alternate ways of the fire happening. A few times she could see Sorey in the fire crying out for help. Still she could never save him. On those nights she would wake hoping it was only a dream just to realize the reality of things. Sorey is gone.

Other nights she would have dreams of Sorey being okay and he and Mikleo would keep playing. Muse and herself could giggle again. Those times she wished the dream was real only to awaken to a startling silence usually filled with Sorey’s sleepy voice when he spoke of what they should have for breakfast and what he and Mikleo would do that day. But that too is gone.

* * *

Michael would say he has regrets but he’s sure what he’s done is right.

Raising two young kids on his own wasn’t exactly what he expected it to be. They did tend to wander off every now and then because of their inner explorer but they are well behaved aside from the minor disputes between the two themselves. Which is something he just happens to in the middle of right now.

“Sorey, I don’t want to go with you,” Mikleo crossed his arms and stuck up his nose.

“Aww but Mikleooo,” Sorey whined. “We always go together.”

They were currently ‘arguing’ about the trip into town that Michael occasionally lets them make to the library.

“Well I’m not going,” Mikleo huffs.

Michael sighed, he knows how this’ll end. It always ends the same way after all. It's just whatever starts it isn’t always the same. Last time Sorey scared Mikleo by bringing home what he thought to be a stray dog. Needless to say, the animal was returned to where it came from however that was after Sorey tried to get Mikleo to pet it only to have it bite him. Mikleo didn’t talk to Sorey for a while, or let him bring any other ‘dogs’ home.

This time their fight started over Sorey saying something about Mikleo being short when in reality he’s only two inches shorter than Sorey. Still, Mikleo does not like to be called short because he insists that he’s big, he’s sure he is.

Sorey’s eyes started to glisten, “B-but Mikleo, then I have to go all by myself and it’ll be so lonely.”

Mikleo looked at him from the corner of his eye and saw his sad face. Mikleo really didn’t like it when Sorey was sad. His arms slumped a little. “Alright fine, but I get to choose the story today,” he conceited.

Sorey’s eyes brightened significantly and he gave Mikleo a tight hug, “Thanks Mikleo.”

Mikleo shrugged out of Sorey’s hug trying to seem indifferent but failed to as a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

 When they arrived at the library Lailah, the record keeper, greeted them with a warm smile. “Have you come for another story time?”

Lailah loved it when the two boys visited her at the library. They would always wander through the whole place before returning to Lailah with a book for her to read to them.

Sorey gleamed, “Yep! Mikleo’s picking this time.”

“Is that right,” Lailah put her hands together and Mikleo crossed his arms with a firm nod. “Well, once you’ve picked come to my desk and I’ll put out the bean bags.”

Sorey grabbed Mikleo’s hand and ran off to another part of the library. “What kind of story do you wanna listen to Mikleo?”

“The one about the Prince,” Mikleo told in a soft voice.

“That’s your favorite,” Sorey exclaimed giving Mikleo’s hand a light squeeze while dragging him off to the location of said book. By now they had the layout of the library practically memorized and could easily maneuver in the labyrinth of books.

* * *

Lailah set out two soft bean bag chairs side by side and pulled out the chair from behind her desk.

Ever since Michael had brought Sorey and Mikleo to Ladylake, Lailah had had an exquisite time. She always liked children but was never able to have any of her own. When the boys first showed up Lailah was a bit surprised, even more so with the fact that Michael said he would be staying here for awhile. Usually Michael would visit for a short period and then leave on short notice.

When Lailah asked Mikleo and Sorey about staying here they said that Michael was taking them on an adventure. When she spoke to Michael about said adventure he confided to her that he was actually keeping them safe. When she had asked from what, Michael had gone pale and shook his head, “Why, the hellions of course! And from getting swept up in such a horrible fate just as I….” Lailah knew Michael was sick but she never expected anything to go this far. Still, she didn’t want to push anything, not while he was unstable. She knew the boys would be alright in his care.

Lailah was snapped out of her reverie when Sorey and Mikleo came bounding down the small set of steps with a book in hand.

“Ah, so you’ve chose the one about the prince and the dragon,” Lailah smiled while retrieving the book from Mikleo. “A lovely choice!”

The two sat in the green and blue bean bags while Lailah settled in her work chair.

A pair of lavender and forest green eyes shined at Lailah in anticipation. She opened the book and began.

* * *

Michael wrote in his journals almost daily. He had to keep track of everything going on around him and make sure any future Shepherd is well informed of the horrors out there.

Now, he wrote about how he was glad the children were with him. Initially his goal was to keep them separated, to prevent fate from taking its course. But, he has decided it’s alright to have them together, as long as he’s watching over them anyways.

He had found out not too long ago that someone would come into the peaceful village of Elysia. This person wasn't dangerous per se, but he knew said person would somehow drag Sorey and Mikleo out into the world he feared the most. They were meant to do it but he refused them such a fate. He knew separating them would keep it all from fully coming together but perhaps keeping both of them from Elysia was best in the end.

Michael always found these things hard to describe to others. This was mostly because they would often think he was just making things up. Even his own sister Muse, of course she was never callous about it. She always considered her brother to be very imaginative and working on books..

Lailah on the other hand would always listen attentively and indulge him on such things. He knew he could trust and rely on her. Ever since the first day they met she had always been such a kind soul.

He wondered if anyone else would ever understand.

* * *

Four years later Michael fell very ill.

Lailah had been visiting Michael’s home when he suddenly collapsed. He seemed fine the follow up days yet his temperature was too high and his body shook with every cough.

He was dying.

Michael insisted this was the effects of a nearby hellion, but Lailah knew better. Still she couldn’t help but contribute to Michael's other world.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked with furrowed brows.

Michael shook his head, “No, I’ll have to deal with it on my own.”

Lailah gave a gentle squeeze to his hands, “please rest before trying anything.”

Releasing a shaky breath Michael reluctantly agreed. He knew he’d have to take care of the hellion before it became a problem for the others. He could never allow that.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Michael hadn’t shown any improvement. Lailah had done her best to explain to Sorey and Mikleo that Michael was too sick for anything.

At first that hadn’t really understood the implications, well, not until the day they had found Michael laying on a path unconscious.

Being only nine years old they weren’t the strongest but given Michaels frail state they were able to get him back home in a short time.

They realized then, that their long adventure would soon come to an end.

* * *

Lailah started making daily visits. She knew it couldn’t be much longer. Not with Michael being completely bedridden. Both his voice and eye sight had been fading quickly. It was unlike anything Lailah had ever seen, almost like old age had come for him far too early.

He looked at her with faded eyes, “Can I.. a-ask of you.. just one thing?”

His voice was so raspy it was almost hard to understand. “Any thing,” Lailah promised.

He let out a shaky sigh, “Please… take care of.. M-mikleo… and.. Sorey.. And do well.. with my j-journals.”  

“They will be safe in my care,” Lailah gave a small nod even though he wouldn’t be able to tell.

Michaels eyes clenched shut, “Thank you,” his lips moved but no sound came.

Lailah gave a weak smile. She’d been strong through all of this. Although she wasn’t sure if it was more for herself or the others. Either way she did know one thing; the arbitrary adventures would end and she would return Sorey and Mikleo to where they belong.

* * *

Michael didn’t make it through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikleo and Sorey were torn. On one hand they were excited to be able to go back home but on the other hand they were sad over the loss of Michael.

Michael had always told them that they would return home once the adventure was completed. When the adventure would end they were never sure but Michael had always said that you’d be able to tell.

In the very beginning Mikleo would always get a bad case of being homesick but Michael would always remind him that they’d go home and that he would always have Sorey and himself. Initially it was reassuring but now Mikleo feels uneasy again. They had been away from home for so long he wonders if everyone will accept them and if they changed.

He knows Michael said that Muse and Selene had been alright with the adventure but he still couldn’t help the return of said feelings.

Sorey had noticed this as well, “Don’t worry Mikleo! Everyone will be real excited to see us.”

“Sorey is right,” added Lailah, “They’re your family after all, I’m sure they missed you very much.”

Mikleo still couldn’t quite quell his uneasiness but he nodded anyways.

* * *

While ascending the hill leading to Elysia Sorey couldn’t help but feel a sense of nostalgia. He could smell the lush grass and feel the gentle breezes that always blew through. This was home and they had been gone for so long.

They couldn’t help but rush a little when coming to the unique stone arch welcoming others into the village.

Just beyond the other side of said arch familiar faces were seen busily going about the village.

Just like how it’s always been except, everyone looked.. Confused?

* * *

It had been four years since Elysia had lost its youngests members. It was never an easy loss, especially for the two mothers. So it was understandable that everyone would be extremely confused and surprised when two boys with features practically identical to the boys walked into Elysia one day.

When word of this reached Muse and Selene they weren’t sure what to think. After years of trying to recover- to cope, of course that never completely happened, but the pain had lessened. Sleep became bearable and dreams no longer had to be run from.

Muse’s heart clenched. She wasn't sure she was hearing things right. It can't be… They had lost their children, hadn’t they?

The two women rushed to the entrance of the village. Part of them was sure it wasn't true but the other part hoped that it could somehow be true.

Once they made it to the entrance they noticed an unfamiliar woman, she had long white hair tied up in a high ponytail flowing down to her knees with the tips turning red. Her pastel green eyes had turned to them with a kind smile and something of acknowledgment.

Then their eyes met… Sorey and Mikleo? It had to be. The pale skin, lavender eyes, and icy white hair, the bright green eyes, shining smile, and unruly chocolate brown locks. There was no mistaking those two faces. The two women were overcome with joy and a bit of confusion but they pushed that to the back of their mind.

“We’re back,”Sorey exclaimed while placing both his hands at his hips. That certainly confirmed it. Selene’s eyes glistened and Muse knew she would soon follow. They ran to Sorey and Mikleo giving their children almost bone crushing hugs.

Muse couldn’t help the quiet sobs that slipped past her lips. “What’s wrong?” Mikleo asked in concern.

“We’ve missed you both a lot,” Selene began. “We thought…” Selene’s voice shook. “We thought…”

“We thought we had lost you,” Muse finished for her.

“Huh?” The boys both mumbled.

“We were just on an adventure..” Sorey murmured.

Mikleo gave a small nod, “with uncle Michael.”

Selene pulled back from the hug but kept her hands on Sorey’s shoulders, she wasn’t letting go now or anytime soon. She couldn’t risk it. “An adventure?” she asked bewildered.

Lailah let out a soft, “Oh my..” in the background. She had not suspected that Michael hadn’t told these two women that he was taking them, be it for an adventure or protection. She knew of the  feeble things he thought and what he told the boys so, why not the mothers too?

Muse pulled back looking into Mikleo’s eyes, “Where is Michael?”

Mikleo turned his eyes away from his mother. “I’m afraid he passed away about a week ago,” Lailah piped up.

Muse’s eyes went downcast, “What happened?”

“He became very ill and ended up passing.. I’m very sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

After most of the initial shock and smothering of Sorey and Mikleo, Selene and Muse spoke with Lailah.

“What happened?” Muse asked in a serious tone. She was definitely relieved at learning that Mikleo was in fact alive and well. She has him back after all, but she needs answers.

“Michael was sick.”

“We know that-” Selene began but Lailah shook her head gently.

“He was sick before the illness took him. He lived in two worlds. He saw things no one else could, things that overlapped for him in this reality.”

Muse’s eyes slightly widened, “I had thought…”

Lailah nodded, “it had all been real to him.”

Muse took a moment to ponder this. She had known Michael would talk about some strange things at times but she had always assumed it was just his imagination running wild. Perhaps even just him pondering creativity for his book. She didn't think it was real, but she wished he had told her more.

“Why did he take them, and in such a way?” Selene couldn't help but ask.

“He believed he was protecting them from that other world he was apart of. As to why he didn't tell you anything I am unsure..” Which wasn't entirely true, Lailah had a guess, she knew Michael for a long time after all.

“We thought…” Selene muttured in a hoarse voice, “we thought they had died in a fire.”

It was Lailah’s turn to be surprised. To go to such lengths wasn't entirely unlike Michael, but something like this… If she'd known she would've tried to fix this sooner, but what's done is done.

Lailah’s lips formed a small ‘oh’ and she adjusted the bag at her side, crinkling her white and red dress in the process.

She pulled out three books. Two looked to be in a rough condition while the one on top had been well taken care of.

“Two of these are Michael’s personal journals,” Lailah extended her arms out slightly. “The other he called the Celestial Record. I think they will provide the answers you are looking for.”

Muse took the pile of books and couldn't help the small tear that slipped. She internally scolded herself, hadn't she cried enough?

Selene looked to Lailah with a glint in her emerald eyes that wasn't there before, “thank you for returning them Lailah. It means more than the world to me- to us.”

Lailah gave a bright smile, “you don't need to thank me, this is where they belong.”

Muse gave a small smile in return. “At least stay for a bit, you've done so much.”

Lailah was grateful at the offer, “I really shouldn't intrude..”

“Nonsense,” Selene reassured. “We’d be happy to have you stay and Sorey and Mikleo would be sad to see you go so soon.”

“Oh,” Lailah brought her hands together. “I suppose I could stay for a few days.”

And at that both Sorey and Mikleo came bounding almost out of nowhere giving Lailah a hug.

“Sorey!”

“Mikleo!”

The women said in unison, “were you listening in?”

The both shook their heads. “No,” Sorey insisted. “We were just coming by when we heard Lailah would be staying!”

Selene let out a small huff before she started giggling and muse was soon to follow.

They never thought they would giggle like this again, but it came out like a running stream.

It was a beautiful sound, one Elysia was glad to have back.

* * *

Sorey and Mikleo were eighteen now. Lailah had inevitably moved back to Ladylake and the boys hadn't gone on any more outstretched adventures.

Alternatively though, Lailah would come visit them every summer and the boys had plenty of fun investigating the nearby ruins. Which is where they are now, currently looking at a large mural.

“The shepherd,” Sorey had spoken aloud while simultaneously holding up a book and glancing at the mural.

“Exploring without me?” Mikleo muttered from behind Sorey causing him to flinch.

It wasn't really a question. Sorey scratched the back of his neck and held out the book for Mikleo to see. “Look.”

Mikleo took the book and glanced at the page, he recognized it to be from the celestial record, something his uncle had written long ago. His mother gave the book to himself and Sorey saying that it was a book of lore involving the ruins of the world.

When they were younger they had been completely enthralled with such a thing. And to tell you the truth they still are.

“I think there's an entrance nearby,” Sorey spoke quickly and Mikleo nodded.

He returned the book to Sorey and followed him to another part of the ruin. Although now that he thinks about it he's not entirely sure that was his best choice considering they were now tumbling down a slide like pit.

When they reached the bottom Mikleo had landed sprawled on top of Sorey.

Sorey let out a nervous laugh when Mikleo sent him a glare.

Getting up he held out his hand for Sorey and looked around the place. “Well I guess you weren't wrong, this was some sort of an entrance. Or should I say trap.”

Sorey gave a grin, “at least we're in.”

Mikleo huffed.

* * *

The ruin had been rather open and vast almost like a maze. The two of them were amazed at what they were discovering. Although Sorey insists he beat Mikleo to it.

Currently they were looking at a monolith when they heard a loud thud from a hallway not too far off.

“Come on,” Sorey waved his hand. “Let’s check it out.”

“Sorey!” Mikleo chided. “You're not supposed to run towards the strange sound.” But he followed nonetheless.

When they got to the hallway they noticed some rocks from a wall had fallen in. Not far from the pile was a girl just starting to sit up with a dazed look on her face.

Mikleo was never one to jump in when it came to strangers, not that he was a bad person, they just made him feel uneasy. Unlike Sorey who was making that all too evident right now.

He approached the girl somewhat slowly. “Excuse me, are you alright?” He asked.

The girl turned around quickly making her side ponytail bounce a little too close to her face.

She glanced to both of them beginning to speak but then stopping and starting again, “I-I’m fine.”

“What happened?” Sorey inched a bit closer to her but faulted when she became uncomfortable.

“I stumbled upon these ruins and become a bit lost and then this wall collapsed. I hadn't expected to find anyone else in here..” she seemed embarrassed, if not a bit shy.

“Don't worry,” Sorey chimed. “We'll help you out of here. I'm Sorey, and this is Mikleo.” He made a large gesture pointing out Mikleo just behind him.

“Thank you, that's very kind of you.” The girl gave a small smile while standing up.

Mikleo hadn't missed the part when she opted out on giving her own name. So he kept an eye on her while Sorey led the way to where he thought there'd be an exit.

Luckily Sorey had been correct in where the exit had been, for once. Mikleo didn't want to stay in that ruin with the girl for too much longer. It's not that he didn't like her, she seemed kind enough. It's just.. he doesn't like her more than suspicious behavior. Although to be fair she was probably more nervous and on edge than any of the three there. Who wouldn't be.

When they stepped outside the ruin the sunlight illuminated the girls blonde hair. She began thanking us and began to walk off but she didn't get get far before Sorey called out to her.

“Wait! You can come to our village to get some supplies before you go.”

“I couldn't ask for that,” she retorted but Sorey shook his head.

“The journey back to where you came from could take awhile, I insist.”

With a short moment of thought the girl nodded and we headed towards the village.

Mikleo supposed this would be alright. She would leave soon once she got what she needed right?

* * *

Wrong.

Mikleo had turned out to be just that when the girl ended up staying for three days before journeying back home.

But Mikleo couldn't really be glum about it forever. Over the three days she stayed Sorey and Mikleo were able to warm up the the girl. And they were able to learn her name.

It was Alisha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this might've lacked in the sormik department but I really wanted to finish this on time and had to cut things off at some point.  
> Maybe I'll come back later and add to it? I'm not sure.  
> Either way thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out a bit longer than I thought it would so I split it into two chapters. I just wanted to include so many things so hopefully it didn't seem too rushed.


End file.
